Summer
by shadowhunters morgestern
Summary: summer holidays had just begun Clary wanted it be her best summer but things got complicated.simon had a crush on clary, Jace asked Clary out while Maia has a crush on Jace. simon, Clary and Maia's friendship is threatened. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summer holidays had just begun and Clary wanted it to be her best summer. But things started to get complicated. Simon has a crush on her, Jace ask her out, while Maia has a crush on Jace. Simon, Maia and Clary's friendship is threatened. Will they go through this hard time unscathed?  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instrument characters Cassandra Clare does.<strong>

**betaed by skycledace.**

**chapter 1 **  
>Clary's POV<br>Summer holidays had just begun. My family and decided to have a baseball game with Simon Lewis's family. Simon and I were paired with each other's dad. The game ended when I reached the home base. Though I was injured, I was glad because we won and my elder brother Jonathan would not tease me about being unable to play baseball.  
>Everyone was cheering, my best friend, Maia, came running down to me with my cap.<p>

"You did it Clary! Your team won!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, we won. Jonathan won't tease me again." I stated, smiling at her.

Just then Jonathan joined us. He took the cap from Maia and flipped it backwards on my head, just like Simon.  
>"Gee thanks, I need to use the bathroom." I remarked, indicating to the bruise on my knee<p>

I ran to the bathroom. While cleaning the bruise, I thought of Simon, we have been best friends for a very long I finished cleaning the bruise, I stepped out and saw Simon waiting for me. He smiled at me and I took his extended hand in mine. While we were walking back to our friends and families, I felt as if the trees were whispering: "Look, they are holding hands." We reached the table where everyone was gathered.

"There you are, we were about to have our lunch, but we waited for the both of you," my dad said.

I sat down between Max, my younger brother and Simon who was still holding my hand. My eldest brother Sebastian and his wife Aline sat across my mom and dad. Maia sat between Simon's dad and Jonathan.  
>After my dad said the prayers, everyone started eating but Simon was still holding my hand. I considered pulling it out from his hold but I was unsure if it was considered rude to do so. Instead, I squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture.<p>

"Let me go and get our drinks," I said. I informed him politely.  
>"Okay," he replied and I left. He replied. I stood up and with a small smile; I went in the direction of the ice chest.<br>I went to the ice chest to search for two bottles of Coke when I felt a presence behind me. I turned and saw Aline smiling at me.

"Hi," I said awkwardly. We never had a close relationship and I did not know why.

"Hello," she replied.

"Do you need something?"

"No, I came to talk to you." I remained silent, biting my lips. Somehow, I felt that I was not going to like the conversation we were about to have.

"How are things going on between you and Simon?" Aline asked, the smile still etched on her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"Ha! Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I mean. Both of you really like each other and don't even think that we did not notice."

"Well, everyone likes Simon and it's not difficult to like him." Desperation to escape from my brother's wife grew in my heart. Unfortunately, Maia came and joined us.

"Yeah, everyone likes him but you like him more," she said, a teasing expression in her eyes as she took comfort from my fidgeting as I tried to avoid answering her.

"Hey do you know if there are any more cokes remaining in this chest?" I asked, trying very hard to ignore them. I came for the cokes, not this!

"No I don't and stop trying to change the subject." I did not answer. I just went back searching for our beverages.

"I really think you guys should give it a try," Aline said as soon as I found the bottles

"Hey guys, found it! Got to go now! I'll continue with this conversation later." Or perhaps never, I added silently.

I went back hastily to the table and gave Simon one of the cokes.

"Thanks Clary."

I ate my meal silently while thinking about Simon and me. This 'holding of hands' is a new thing for me and I was imagining if Simon wanted to go into a relationship. I was snapped out of my reverie by Maia who asked me about my plans for the evening.

"Simon and I are going to the charity home today and we volunteered to feed the children. You should come with us."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm having dinner with my parents."

"Alright, I guess we will go alone."

"Yeah, have fun." She gave me a knowing smile and turned to my brother.

"Jonathan, are you going to the 'youth camping trip'?" I smiled, knowing that she had a little crush on my brother.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I have to look for a job this summer," he replied.

"Oh, come on! A little fun won't kill you." He shook his head, but I saw the hesitation in his eyes. It seemed that he was not totally unaffected by Maia's whining.

"Clary, tell him it's going to be fun!"

"It will be fun, big brother" I said, grinning from the obvious fact that he doubted it.

"Simon?" she asked.

'It will be fun, Jon," Simon said, his expression mirroring mine.

"Okay, you guys are ganging up on me. It better be as fun as you claimed it to be," he replied, with a groan even when he tried to hide the smirk on his lips, and Maia smiled.

After playing a little more with each other we decided to go home. Today was great. But somehow, I felt that tomorrow would be better


	2. Chapter 2

Summer holidays had just begun and Clary wanted it to be her best summer. But things started to get complicated. Simon has a crush on her, Jace ask her out, while Maia has a crush on Jace. Simon, Maia and Clary's friendship is threatened. Will they go through this hard time unscathed?  
><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own mortal instrument characters Cassandra Clare does<strong>

chapter 2

The next morning I was cleaning my room when Maia came in.

"Hello Maia, good morning." I greeted her with a nod

"Good morning Clary, how was your night?"

"Cool I guess."

"I guess so." She glanced around the room and looked up at me.

"You are cleaning your room." She remarked, her eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No, but I've never seen you do it before"

"Well I'm a really tidy person. Isabelle is a neat freak; she was the one who usually keep the room tidy enough for both of us. But now she's gone so I have to keep my room tidy."

"Oh I see, so what are your plans for this week?" she asked as she sat on the edge of my bed

"I didn't really plan anything, what about you?"

"Hmm… how about we have this double date I told you about last week- you and Simon, with me and Jace?" She did not bother hiding the hope in her voice as she waited for my answer

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. Simon and I aren't dating. Neither are you and Jace." I answered, sighing. Here I am, a victim of her delusions.

"Yeah, I know. But don't you think that all of us need a little push to..." she left the sentence hanging as she looked at me expectantly.

"Okay, if you say so. But don't be mad if I am not too enthusiastic during the date." I told her, a warning not in my voice.

I looked at the time and discovered I was getting late for work.

"Maia, I'm supposed to leave for work in thirty minutes time!"

"Okay, but tell Jonathan that I hoped he won't be able to get a job until after the camping trip," she said, laughing gleefully.

"Yeah, I'll tell him that. Bye Maia." She stood up and hugged me.

"See you later." With a smile, she skipped out of my room and down the stairs. She left.

I dressed up and went into the kitchen. There was no one around.

"Mom, I'm leaving for work."

"Alright, but hold on a minute." She came out of the store and handed me a grocery list.

"Honey, could you please stop by the grocery store on your way home? I need you to get these things for me."

"Okay mum, bye."

I arrived at the ice cream shop where I worked and entered inside.

I saw my employer and went over to her. She was a nice woman about the age of fifty. She always changed the color of her staff uniform weekly and treated them with respect.

"Good afternoon ma'am."I greeted politely.

"Good afternoon Clary. How are you?" She asked, giving me a warm smile as she returned the greeting

"Great."

"Okay, you requested for a week of leave to attend your church's youth camping trip?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are there any other trips that you had planned?"

I remembered my sister Isabelle. We had always been jerks to one another but when it was time for her to leave for California, we could not bear to say good bye. She had asked me to go with her, but I was scared I would lose my job because I had just started working. I told her no and the parting had been very painful.

Now my employer was asking me about planned trips. If only she had asked me at the time my sister was about to leave, I would have gladly jumped at the opportunity. But now, I just shook my head.

"No, but thanks any way," I said with a smile and she smiled right back.

The day passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was evening. I changed back into my normal clothes and went outside. My jaw dropped as I saw the person standing by my car. It was Jace, looking more like a roman god than anyone had the right to. Currently, we attended the same high school. I smiled and he grinned.

"Hi Jace, to what pleasure do I owe your visit?"

I shook my head. I had been watching too many black and white movies and I think I am now a fellow.

"My car broke down and I took it to the mechanic shop over there. Since it was opposite from where you work, I decided to pay you a visit."

"Alright, but I am going to the grocery store to pick something for my mom. Want to come with me?"

"Yeah, I'll love to."

I unlocked the car and he entered the passenger seat while I got into the driver seat. While I was driving, the silence became unnerving so I decided to break it.

"How are you and Maia?"

"We're good, I guess."

"You guess? You haven't seen much of her lately, have you?"

I tried to ignore the flat tone in his voice, as if he did not want to talk about Maia.

"Nope. After she told me about the dinner you guys are having, she's always busy whenever I called her."

"So you figured that if you tracked me down, you'll get to see her."

"No, actually I came to see you."

I almost stopped breathing, recognizing the truth in his voice. I shook my head, trying to get his voice out of me head. There was no way he would have said that. What will a guy like Jace want with the likes me? Luckily for me we arrived at the grocery store.

After we finished shopping, he insisted on paying for my groceries and we drove back to the mechanic shop.

"I'm going to check to see if they're done with the car."

"What if they are not?"

"Then you're going to enjoy the pleasure of taking me home," he teased, shameless flirting with me and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright."

He went in and came out after a couple of minutes.

"They aren't done," he stated as he entered the car.

"Okay, do you want to join my family and me for dinner?"I asked, as I shifted the gear of the car.

"Umm... sure, I hope they won't mind."

"No, they won't."

Jace stared at me intently, making me uncomfortable. He reached down and brushed my cheek, his gaze staring deep into my eyes. I felt my face heat up as my hand instinctively reached up and rubbed the same spot.

"What was that?"

"It's a Mosquito."

"Oh, don't you know that mosquitoes love me? My mom said it's because I don't take much vitamins." He smiled. What was wrong with me? Jace was sitting in my car and here I was, rambling about mosquitoes and vitamins. I shook my head.

"Let's go home," I said

"Okay."

When we arrived and entered the kitchen, no one was there. I motioned for him to place the groceries on the counter before following me.

We went to the backyard and saw everyone.

"Hi Mum, Dad, this is my friend Jace Wayland. Jonathan, I'm sure you recognized him," I said cheerily as I introduced Jace to them.

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern. I hope I'm not crashing on your barbecue."

"No Jace, you're always welcome and please call us Valentine and Jocelyn."

"Okay sir." My dad laughed.

"Alright Jace, this is my younger brother Max."

Max smiled shyly. "Hello, Jace."

"Hello Max."

My mom stood up. "You guys should sit down. Let me go and get our dinner."

"Hey Jace, you know you should have dinner with us more often. My mom cooks enough for everyone and Simon eats with us most times." Max remarked, a cute little grin on his face as he looked at me pointedly.

"Thanks Max I'd love to. Who's Simon?"

"He is Clary's boyfriend."

"He is not!" I almost yelled.

"Yeah, he is. You guys don't want anyone to know, but Jon told me all about it." I glared at Jonathan.

"Now, now you don't want Clary to get mad, do you?" my dad asked.

"No," Max said.

"Good."

My mom came out with the food heading in our direction staring right at me, which was when I realized Simon was behind her. From his expression, I knew he had everything that I had said. I wished the ground would open up and swallow me but it did neither. He greeted Jace and sat beside me. Now I was in between the two boys and it felt so weird. I couldn't look at any of them. Instead, I wondered what my dad was thinking about having two boys over for dinner.


	3. AN

Hey guys I'm really sorry, this is not a new chapter.

My schedule is very tight so I don't have time to update, but I promise I will finish this story once I am less busy. Thanks for understanding, love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

JACE POV

When we arrived at Clary's house no one was within eyesight, so we dropped the groceries at the kitchen counter and went to the backyard where her family was having a barbeque

"Hi Mum, Dad, this is my friend Jace Wayland. Jonathan, I'm sure you recognized him." she said cheerily as she introduced me to them.

"Yeah," Jonathan said.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Morgenstern. I hope I'm not crashing on your barbecue." I said nerv….. No Jace Wayland never gets nervous.

"No Jace, you're always welcome and please call us Valentine and Jocelyn." Her dad said

"Okay sir." He laughed.

"Alright Jace, this is my younger brother Max." Clary gestured to the young boy sitting beside Jonathan.

Max smiled shyly. "Hello, Jace."

"Hello Max."

Her mom stood up. "You guys should sit down. Let me go and get our dinner."

"Hey Jace, you know you should have dinner with us more often. My mom cooks enough for everyone and Simon eats with us most times." Max remarked a cute little grin on his face as he looked at Clary pointedly.

"Thanks Max I'd love to. Who's Simon?" I asked, the only Simon I knew was Clary's class mate

"He is Clary's boyfriend."

"He is not!" Clary almost yelled.

"Yeah, he is. You guys don't want anyone to know, but Jon told me all about it." she glared at Jonathan.

"Now, now you don't want Clary to get mad, do you?" her dad asked.

"No," Max said.

"Good."

Clary's mother came in with the dinner with someone following closely behind. I heard Clary gasp a little that was when I saw Simon behind Clary's mom.

"So this is the Simon max was talking about." I thought.

When he looked over and saw me he smiled uneasily and went to sit down at the other side of Clary.

I felt a spark of jealously

"Hi Jace, long time no see."

"Hey Simon haven't seen you for a long time too, so how's your job."  
>"Well it's okay."<p>

We started chatting about other things but I noticed Clary was slightly uncomfortable because she kept stealing glances at the both of us.

After dinner we played basketball with her brothers then Simon drove me home.

I don't really know what's going on between the two of them but since Clary said they weren't dating, I decided I was going to ask her out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

CLARY POV

I woke up pretty late the next morning. I walked into the kitchen to prepare coffee and found Maia crying with Jonathan trying his best to console her. Before I greeted her I knew what happened. I went to hug her.

"My God, they did it again this morning? It's so early." Maia's parents were always fighting. She looked at me with blood shot eyes.

"Clary with the rate they are going now, I'm not sure they will wait for me to finish high school before they divorce."

"We have to continue praying and trusting in God. He is the only one that will remedy this situation and see you through."

"But aren't you seeing that prayer isn't making any difference?" I hugged her close and whispered soothing words into her ears.  
>The phone rang.<p>

"I'll get it," Jon said.

"Hello, who's this? Good morning Jace…, yes, she's here…"

"Clary it is Jace"  
>Maia stood up and wiped her eyes. "I'll take it."<br>This wasn't going to be good.

"Hello, Jace."

"I'm good…... yes, I'll be free tomorrow."

"To the movies, wow that will be great…wait, this isn't Clary, it is Maia."  
>I groaned.<br>She looked at me with fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't believe you did this. You know, we're supposed to be together even if I feel like I'm forcing him. You have Simon, why can't I have Jace, why can't I be happy like you for once? I'm leaving" she stated.  
>Maia, it's not what you think." I tried to explain. I went to the phone.<p>

"Hi Jace. Things aren't going well right now, I'll call you later, bye."  
>I ran after Maia, she had already gotten into the car but the engine refused to ignite.<p>

"Maia, wait," I pleaded.  
>She refused to look at me: Luckily for me the door was unlocked so in got in.<p>

"I can explain what happened."  
>She shook her head<p>

"There's nothing to explain. Just go away."

"I'm not going anywhere until you listen to me. You're mad at me but that shouldn't prevent you from hearing what I have to say." I took a deep breath.

"Yesterday, Jace's car broke down; he took it to the mechanic shop opposite where I work. He visited me and I decided to invite him over for dinner."

"I bet that was convenient," she retorted

"Look, Simon was there too," I said, hoping she would let go of her anger.

"Simon?" she asked.

"Yeah, we all had dinner, played basketball with my brothers and then Simon took Jace home."

"Okay if aren't lying to me why did Jace call this morning to ask you out to the movies?" she asked accusingly. I sighed "Maia, I have no idea, I don't know what goes on in his mind."

"If you say so, but dinner is cancelled." She stated firmly.

"Why."  
>She glared at me.<p>

"Do the math girl; both guys are interested in you. So my coming will be irrelevant" she said bitterly.

"But can't we be just bunch of friends having dinner together."

"no." she snapped. "Besides it would be awkward between Jace and me."  
>She looked at herself in the rearview mirror and put on her sunglasses.<p>

"Clary, I have a lot going on now and I will appreciate it if you get out of my car so I can go home."  
>She said and ignited her car.<p>

"Fine, but you are no longer mad at me, right?"

"Yeah, I'm no longer mad at you, it's not your fault I have such a rotten luck."  
>I hugged her and she returned the hug stiffly.<p>

"Thanks Maia, you are the best."  
>I got out of the car and she drove away raising a hell of dust.<br>I sighed: she was still mad.  
>I stood there staring at the spot where Maia left like a zombie, when a diaper delivery van pulled up. I thought it was a wrong address since none of our neighbors had a baby. I was about going inside when I heard a familiar voice:<p>

"Clary, wait up."  
>I turned and saw Jace coming out of the van.<p>

"Hi Jace." I greeted  
>"Hi, so what was going on here when I called?" He asked going straight to the point.<p>

"I wasn't the one that collected the phone from Jonathan when you called, it was Maia. When you asked about the movies, she thought you were asking her out. You really hurt her feelings you know."  
>He ran his hands through his hair. "How was I supposed to know she would be at your house that early and why is she hurt?"<p>

"Jace you know Maia likes you right?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't reciprocate the feelings." He said indifferently.

"Jace put yourself in her shoes for a moment: if you like someone and the person don't have a mutual feeling but he or she is advancing on your best friend, how will you feel?"  
>He sighed.<p>

"Okay, I admit my feelings will be hurt but that won't stop the person from doing what he or she wants."  
>He looked at his watch.<p>

"Look do you want to come in, we can discuss while I deliver the rest of these stuffs."  
>I thought about saying yes, but that won't improve my relationship with Maia right now. So I declined politely and told him about the cancelled dinner.<p>

"Alright see you later, bye."

"Bye." I replied  
>He entered into his van and drove away. I turned to leave when Simon's van pulled up. I raised my hands in exasperation, what was going on today.<p>

"Good morning Clare, how are you."

"Good morning Si, I'm not too good, what about you."

"Great, dinner is still taking place right?"

"Actually no, Maia came in this morning and it was cancelled as a result of little complications."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No." I snapped. What was wrong with me, he was only trying to help.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Si."

"No problem."  
>He gave me a goofy grin that would have made me smile at other times, but right now I couldn't even make myself smile.<p>

"So you had a pretty bad morning huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ten I really hope your day gets better."

"Me too."

"I have to go now, see you later, bye."

"Bye."  
>Simon drove away using the escape route the first two had used.<br>I went into the house; Jonathan beckoned me to come over as I entered the kitchen.

"Maia called, but I told her you went out with Jace."

"Why, I didn't go anywhere."  
>"Well you see, Max checked through the window: one minute you were talking to Jace and the next his car was gone and you weren't standing there. So I assumed you went out with him." Most time what Jonathan does irritates me.<p>

"Why didn't you search thoroughly before telling her I went out with Jace? You just made Maia hate me more, you know?"

"Sorry little Sis, I guess you should call her."  
>I growled, he didn't even sound sorry.<p>

"Stop calling me little Sis."

"Yeah, whatever."  
>Jonathan left the kitchen ad I picked up the phone to dial Maia's number. She answered at the third ring.<p>

"Hello." She sounded dull

"Hi Maia, it is Clary."

"I thought you were out with Jace."  
>Oh God please, not this again.<p>

"No I wasn't, I was talking to him."

"About…"

"You, I made it known to him that he hurt your feelings."

"Clary, because I like him doesn't mean I have to go begging him to like me. I have my own pride; you were not supposed to tell him he hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry Maia; I thought I had to mention it."

"No problem."

"So… am I forgiven?"

"Yeah, you know I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Thanks Maia, see you later, bye."

"Bye."  
>I put the phone down, I was glad Maia had forgiven me, but there was still Simon and Jace. I just hoped things got sorted out before we leave for camp.<p> 


	6. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

yuki100o

alternate-universe-master

EquinoxKnight01

Shadowhunters morgestern.


End file.
